Delusions of Grandeur
by PernDragonrider
Summary: A strange conversation between a Power Ranger and the being formerly known as Lord Zedd after the Zordon Wave.


**Delusions of Grandeur**

By: PernDragonrider

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.

A/N: This was written in response to the prompt for this week at the AWDT over at Live Journal. The prompt was I'm out of it for a little while and everybody gets delusions of grandeur!. A very special thank you to CamFan4Ever for doing the beta work on this; "THANK YOU!" The time frame for this is sometime after the Zordon Wave in Countdown to Destruction Part II. Okay, as always, please leave a review and let me know what ya think of my tale. Now, let's get on with the story, Pern.

He was human, again. _"Damn that meddling Eltarian White Wizard! Again I'm weak and powerless! He and all he's touched will pay for this outrage on me!"_ Black thoughts matching the evil residing in this now human male's heart swirled with every heartbeat. "I will regain my place as Emperor of Evil." He cried to the stars above. "You and all you have ever held dear with pay, Zordon of Eltar! I will crush Earth, Triforia, Edenoi, Phaedos, Aquitar, Eltar, Kevoria, Mirinoi, and any other world that attempts to stop me! Lord Zedd will rise again!" The evil cackle that came from his throat would have had everyone running for cover; but there was no one there to hear him. He was alone on a semi-barren world. _"They will come for me. I will survive until his do-gooder Power Rangers come and take me to another world. From there I will travel to Murithanis. Those meddlesome Turbo Rangers may have destroyed Maligore, but his evil still fills the pit. Using that I can regain my powers and then I will crush everything in the galaxies under my fist!"_

Survive he did, for nearly six months, and then finally a ship landed near where he'd made his home. The large pyramid shape slowly descended and touched down on the soil of the world he'd been stranded on. A lone male exited from the ship and approached cautiously. He was morphed and his staff of power was pointed straight at the heart of the man sitting calmly on a fallen tree. "I am human, for the fifth time in my millennia long life, Gold Ranger of Triforia." The man spoke calmly and without rancor or anger in his voice. "I do not believe I will be of any danger to you."

"Yes, you are again human, Zed'dar Zolmar Black Wizard of Eltar." The Gold Ranger responded. "The question is do you still wish to regain the power and evil of Lord Zedd or have you decided to remain as you now are?"

"I will again be Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil, Gold Ranger." Zedidah replied with a frown. "Zordon Zolmar, my brother, was a fool and will always be one. Evil and good must exist in tandem for the universe to function. Without evil there can be no good. Take me where you will, Gold Ranger. From there I will find my way back to my evil form and powers."

"Murithanis is where you wish to be, is it not?" The Gold Ranger asked with what Zedd could only assume was a smile.

"Murithanis is where I will find my powers again." Zedd growled as he rose from his seated position and faced the Gold Ranger without fear. "Either take me there or leave me here. I will again rule the galaxies."

"Then I will drop you on the island, Zed'dar Zolmar of Eltar." The Gold Ranger told him then surprised the former Emperor of Evil by powering down and smiling at him. "The universe and the grid is unbalanced, Black Wizard of Eltar. The White Wizard's demise has not been filled and his destruction of all that was evil has disturbed everything including the Morphin Grid. That stability must be restored for life to continue. I have been charged with find you and delivering you to Murithanis. The council knows it will be years before you can again begin your reign of terror; but they are willing to allow your resurrection to Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil to restore the cosmos. I have seen Rita Repulsa, Divatox, Goldar, Scorpina, and Astronema on this quest. All wish to remain human and rebuild their lives. You are the last of those the wave changed, again. The wave will eventually produce one that will replace the White Wizard of Eltar. Until then you must give me your word of honor, as an Eltarian Wizard, that you will not launch attacks until the White again balances the Black."

"You ask much, Lord of Triforia." Zedd growled then smiled at the young man before him. He stood proud and tall as he continued; "I give you my word as a Wizard of Eltar. I will not launch attacks until the equilibrium of the universe and grid is restored."

"Thank you, Lord Zedd." The young man bowed in respect and motioned toward his waiting ship. "Pyramidas awaits and you will be on Murithanis within hours, sir. Might I have the pleasure of escorting you to your renewed existence?"

"Lead on, Trey." Zedd said with a huge smile on his face. "I was fated to take the evil side of the conflict before I was born. I do mourn my brother's passing, as much as I am able. Once I am again, Lord Zedd, I will curse his very existence. Your grand Zord, Pyramidas, shouldn't be strained or damaged to undertake this quest. I can enjoy my time as a person again, until we arrive."

"Then come, Zed'dar, join me in Pyramidas and we will converse during the journey to Murithanis. Delay will give the wave time to replace the loss of Zordon. We all mourn his passing and my condolences on your loss, brother to the White."

The journey to the hidden island of Murithanis was conducted with jokes, laughter, and smiles. Trey landed Pyramidas as close to the jungle temple that housed the pit of Maligore as he could. Zed'dar Zolmar, Black Wizard of Eltar, and brother of Zordon of Eltar walked down the ramp and stepped on the soil of the island. His face twisted into a grimace as he looked around the deserted beach. "You could have landed me closer to the temple, Gold Ranger." Zed'dar complained yet there was a smile in his voice.

"This is the closest place that Pyramidas would fit, Black Wizard." Trey replied with a formal tone. "I apologize for the delay in your returning to your former glory; however this is the closest I could safely deliver you to this accursed and evil island."

"Your apology is accepted, Trey of Triforia." Zed'dar said quietly. "I am reluctant to, again, take up the mantle I'm destined to wear, however it is my fate and reluctant or not the universe must be balanced again for life to thrive."

"Then take the mantle of the White, Zed'dar." Trey said seriously. "Your experiences as Lord Zedd Emperor of Evil would be invaluable to the forces of good. Accept the mantle and we will find another to accept the Black."

"Would that I could, Trey." Zed'dar replied with a sad sigh. "I cannot take the White for the Black will not dissipate until my demise. It is the fate I was born to and will die with." Zed'dar moved away from the saddened Triforian and started making his way toward the large temple that stood above the jungle that guarded it.

"Until the next passing then, Zed'dar, my friend." Trey said sadly as he returned to the safety of his Zord.

Zed'dar Zolmar, Black Wizard of Eltar, made the arduous trek to the temple of Maligore and immersed himself in the evil filled lava of that being's one time prison. He emerged, again changed into the Emperor of Evil. "What is this?" Lord Zedd growled in fury as he found the savage tribe that guarded and worshiped evil pointing weapons at him. "I am out of it for a little while and everybody gets delusions of grandeur! I am Zedd, Emperor of Evil and you will bow at my feet!" A quick demonstration of his evil power and the savages fell to their knees in worship. "Soon the whole universe will be as these pathetic creatures are; my slaves!"

XXXXX The End XXXXX


End file.
